


Teeny tiny birb and Moonboi

by Belbel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I dug myself into a new rarepair go me, Mages and familiars, Magic AU, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbel/pseuds/Belbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Tsukishima got himself an unexpected familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great I'm lost

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki is lost lmao what a nerd
> 
> Italics = the character thinking.

With an irritated noise the light mage stormed out of the summoning room, ignoring the many comments about how he “should be grateful of this opportunity” and how “it’s for your own good, Tsukishima.” 

 

How could they expect him to simply go with their plan like that? He didn’t want a familiar, nor did he feel as if he needed one, so why were they so keen on getting him one? Sure, with the help of a familiar he could become an even greater mage, but why bother if he couldn’t become the best? Moreover, he’d have to find yet another creature who could stand his bitter attitude and cold demeanor. 

 

Tsukishima picked up his pace as he heard footsteps behind him. It was Yamaguchi, of course it was. But even though he did enjoy his friend’s company Tsukishima wanted to be alone for a while. Thus he kept his quick pace up, signaling that he didn’t want the other’s company, until Yamaguchi’s footsteps slowed down.  _ Thank god that Tadashi understands when I need time alone. _

 

After a few minutes of quick walking Tsukishima slowed to a stop, only now realizing that he didn’t recognize his surroundings. He’d been so lost in thought and hadn’t noticed just how far away from the guild he’d ended up walking.  _ Great, just when I thought this day couldn’t get worse. What’s next, some angry clan attacking me for trespassing?  _

 

With a tired sigh the blond sat down on a patch of grass and formed a small, glowing light. Might as well keep an eye out for potential attackers since he’d have to run to escape. Light magic truly was the most worthless skill to have during battle, as it didn’t harm the opponents in the same way fire or water could. (It didn’t harm them at all, really. Except possibly emotionally if you were good with illusions.)

 

Tsukishima could feel how tired he was, power walking far enough for him not to recognize the forest was tiresome. Besides, it had been a long day and he could really use a nap. After creating some warning lights around him, to prevent various creatures from disturbing his sleep, Tsukishima laid down on the grass, quickly falling asleep.

 

~ The next morning ~

 

Tsukishima woke up the next morning, his body aching all over from sleeping on the ground. With a quick look around he confirmed that no, he still didn’t know where he was even with the sunlight to help him.  _ Fantastic. I’m lost in the woods with no clue on how to get out. I can’t even send light signals in this weather so my magic is useless as well.  _

 

After those, very motivating, thoughts Tsukishima stood up and brushed off his clothes. In the very least it hadn’t rained during the night so he probably wouldn’t get sick.

 

_ Now I just need to figure out how I get back, preferably before lunchtime. I wouldn’t want Tadashi to blame himself because he let me go, that’d just make him worry even more and I’d prefer not having that happen. _

 

With a heavy sigh he started walking in the direction he assumed the guild were. He’d have to hurry and get back though, as soon as the sun disappeared he’d end up walking in circles. After what felt like hours of walking Tsukishima had made no progress. He still didn't recognize the area and the only thing that had changed was the blonde's mood. Besides, all this walking was making him hungry and Tsukishima decided to take a break the next time he saw something edible.

 

His plan was, however, disturbed as a pained screech came from a bush nearby.  _ I don't care.  _ Tsukishima told himself as he quickly walked past the bush. 

 

Another screech, louder this time.

_ I. don't. care. This has nothing to do with me. _

  
Next was a whimper, laced with pain, that even Tsukishima couldn't ignore. He did a sharp U-turn, carefully approaching the bush to find the source of the noise and was met with a very peculiar sight.


	2. he smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima meets a small bird and it's companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ god pls send help what is this even
> 
> Once again: Please tell me about any mistakes or changes I should make. c:

A small, no, tiny bird was perched on an out sticking branch, tweeting in a seemingly irritated manner at a, fairly big, wounded, snow fox. This was, naturally, a very confusing sight and the blond wasn’t sure how to react, especially as both animals turned their focus to him. It was soon shifted to the fox once again though, as the animal let out yet another pained noise. It had several wounds across it's body, most of them bite marks or scratches.  _ Stupid thing must've gotten into a fight. _

 

Kneeling carefully beside the two animals Tsukishima reached out towards the white fox, slowly so that he wouldn't startle it.

"Calm down, I'm just going to heal your stupid fox friend." He murmured irritatedly to quiet the small bird, who was making noises in protest; it probably knew the fox and was afraid Tsukishima would worsen it's injuries further.

 

With a sigh the blond closed his eyes and focused his magic to his palms. He usually avoided healing, it took a lot of power and there was always a risk of him fainting from lack of energy once he was done. Thus this was not only a shocking sight, but also a very risky plan. Tsukishima hadn't eaten since dinner last night and it was definitely past lunchtime by now, so if he were to use too much magic he'd risk his own health instead.

 

"Listen, I'm not going to fully heal you so you have to be careful for a couple of days afterwards." He told the fox as he began healing the more fatal wounds it had. While Tsukishima was good at controlling his magic and understood his limits well, he had underestimated just how exhausted he had gotten from this past day. 

 

This, combined with the healing, lead to Tsukishima feeling very lightheaded and when he tried to stand up again everything went blank.

 

~A few hours later~

 

When Tsukishima woke up he didn't recognize his surroundings. Not that he had before, but someone had moved him without his knowledge and the thought brought great discomfort to the blond. He sat up from where he had been laying on the ground, his head resting on a makeshift pillow made with grass and soft flowers.  _ Right, I fainted.  _ He vaguely remembered a while fox and a small bird, but how did those creatures move him here? Even if they were able to turn into human forms the fox was wounded and the bird couldn't be much bigger than Hinata in human form. How could those two possibly have moved him anywhere?

 

With a sigh Tsukishima decided to ignore that question for now, it'd be a waste of time to try and figure it out anyways. Right now he had to prioritize getting back to Tadashi, his childhood friend must be worried sick by now, he'd been gone over a day after all. With that in mind Tsukishima began standing up, only to be interrupted by someone grabbing his arm. Letting out a startled noise the blond spun around to find out who was holding him down.

 

_ Tall _ , was his first thought. The fair haired man in front of him was even taller than Tsukishima, probably around two meters if he had to guess.  _ Loud _ was his second thought, as the person spoke.

"You can't leave, not yet! Yaku-san said that you needed to rest before moving again, so I have to make sure you stay until he comes back." The stranger exclaimed loudly and pulled on Tsukishima's arm, nearly making him to fall.

 

After taking another look at the taller man Tsukishima sighed and sat back down. Trying to break loose would be a bother and he doubted he'd be able to run away, so why bother trying if it'd just waste his energy?

 

He did, however, wonder who this "Yaku-san" was. Surely they must be strong, or hold some sort of authority to his current company if they could order the fair haired man around.

 

"Yaku-san should be back soon, he went to get some food for us." The loud man spoke and looked at him, which made Tsukishima nod to show he understood.

 

After a couple of minutes the fair haired man rose to his feet, excitedly waving his arms around as he loudly spoke.

"Yaku-san! He woke up like you said he would so I made him stay like I was told to!" Upon hearing 'Yaku-san' Tsukishima turned around, curious to see how this person looked. The sight he was met with had the blond rising his eyebrows in disbelief, only for him to hold back a laugh when the person responded with a short "good". This brown haired person whose arms were full of fruit and berries was Yaku-san. And he was  _ tiny _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow r00d Tsukki
> 
> If there's any character/scenario you want to see then please tell me and I'll try to put it in. C:


	3. There's some Yams in this so its good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so friggen short I don't even know man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow I am back idk

After focusing on a very interesting branch for a few moments to calm himself down Tsukishima managed to look 'Yaku-san' in the eyes without laughing or averting his gaze. although he had about 20 centimeters to his advantage in height the blonde somehow felt as if this small man was fully capable of defeating him in a fight. I better not comment on his height, it’s probably a sensitive topic and I’d rather not get beaten into the ground by one of the two people who know where I am.  
"Glad to see you're feeling better. I'm Yaku and the this is Lev." the shorter of the two said as he put the food in a messy pile on the ground before stretching his hand out for Tsukishima to take.  
“Tsukishima, pleasure meeting you.” The blonde said and took the outstretched hand, lightly shaking it before letting go.

“So what’s a mage doing alone this deep into the wood, if you don't mind me asking? Not that you aren’t welcome here, it’s just rare to find people here since it’s so easy to get lost.” Yaku said after sitting down on the grass and taking a red apple from the pile. He then looked expectantly at Tsukishima, waiting for him to reply. 

Tsukishima didn’t want to admit that he had gotten lost while running away from his home. It made him sound like some stupid child and while he barely knew these strangers he definitely didn’t want nor needed them to see him as inferior; he got more than enough of that at home. He was, however, unable to come up with a good excuse to explain why else he’d be in these parts of the woods and thus decided to tell them parts of the truth.  
"I went outside for a walk and lost track of where I was." Tsukishima said shortly, not mentioning that he had been running away.  
"I then healed a fox before fainting from the exhaustion and when I woke up I was here." He then added, pointedly looking at Lev as he mentioned the white animal, who in turn averted his eyes in embarrassment, cheeks flushing a light pink. So he really was that fox. Does that mean the small bird was Yaku? Tsukishima wondered, inwardly laughing at the image of Yaku as a small house sparrow. It was a very fitting picture, what with the size and the matching colors of feathers and hair.  
"Yes, we moved you to our territory to make sure nothing bad would happen to you. Sorry if we made you uncomfortable though." Yaku explained, offering him an apologetic smile which Tsukishima dismissed with a wave of his hand.  
"I don't care about that as long as I can get back home soon. Tadashi is probably worrying himself sick and I'd rather not have him staying awake for no reason." Or going out to look for me without considering his own health and well-being. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already out in the woods searching for me...

\----  
Yamaguchi POV

Ever since Tsukishima had ran out, probably embarrassed and angered after the summoning fail, Yamaguchi had been worried and when his friend had't returned by the morning it worsened. He didn't have to worry about going through the whole summoning ordeal himself, what with already having a familiar, but the bitter taste of failure was something he knew from before and he could sympathize with his friend. With a heavy sigh he looked at the clock and, after realizing it had only gone five minutes since last time, groaned in worry and annoyance. Where was Tsukishima anyways? The blond never strayed too far and Yamaguchi knew his friend would worry if they were apart for too long. Kei's always so worried about me since he knows I'm bad with being alone..

After yet another five minutes of pacing in front of the gate Yamaguchi gave up. Might as well head back, Kei'll find me once he gets back anyways. With that in mind he went to search up his other friends since worrying himself sick over Tsukishima would be the last thing the blonde would've wanted. I wonder if Shoyou's nearby, maybe he would want to spar with me? Then again, his familiar is probably sleeping by now and Shoyou is too unpredictable without them...actually let's just hope Yachi is free. With this decided Yamaguchi went to wake his familiar, not because he thought Yachi would want to spar but because it was now around midday and no one should still be sleeping at this hour, the exception being Shoyou's familiar but they slept at almost all times which honestly wasn't too surprising considering they had to deal with Shoyou and his impossible amounys of energy. On his way towards the room he shared with his familiar Yamaguchi began to turn anxious again. I feel bad about waking him up after forcing him to stay awake with me and wait for Kei, but I'd rather make him grumpy than have his sleep-schedule turned around. He thought with finality and carefully opened the door to the room he and his familiar shared and quietly walked over to the bundle of blankets on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix them!


End file.
